


Pauk and Kotenok

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Pollen, Shibari, ficlet challenge, team fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: A few short snippets of the life and love of Peter and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	1. Wearing Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [WinterSpider February Ficlet Challenge. ](https://winterspiderchallenges.tumblr.com/post/190327462324/above-are-the-official-prompts-which-can-also-be)
> 
> FYI pauk is spider in Russian.

Bucky was going to die. 

It would be a good death… but he was _definitely_ going to die. 

He had taken in Peter while Peter’s room at the tower was being remodeled. Peter hadn’t explained _how_ everything broke, but Bucky was very, very aware of how adorable Peter looked when he blushed after being asked. Bucky very much did _not_ imagine the blush or any reasons things could break under an enhanced man’s strength when he hit the showers that night.

He was also aware of how very little Peter generally wore. Apparently, the tiny shorts and baggy t-shirts he’d dance around in on the main floor were exactly one shirt more modest than his lounging around gear. 

Bucky turned the temp down, way down. Years flitting about as the Winter Soldier had not prepared him for the constant aching arousal that resulted from exposure to a mostly-naked twink _(internet, so helpful,_ as Steve would say). Luckily, it _did_ prepare him to act utterly unaffected as Peter shivered. 

Peter gave up at around 55 degrees.

Only to come bouncing out in Bucky’s deep red long sleeve. Sure, there were probably also shorts, but Bucky was trying to avoid looking at Peter’s legs. 

“I’m gonna go see Steve.” 

He heard Peter grumble as he fled. He just needed a break, and Steve was usually good for blowing off steam. When he hit the main floor, Tony and Nat were on the couch.

“Where’s the punk?”

“Which one?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Who d’ya think, Stark?”

Tony shrugged. “Haven’t seen him, can I help?”

Bucky let out a breath. “Not unless you wanna suit up.”

Nat laughed. “Rough day?” 

Bucky looked up. “Rough _month.”_

“Ah, Underoos giving you trouble?” 

“Please,” Bucky pled, “do not call him that.” 

Nat laughed at his pain, like she always did. “Is little pauk bugging you, kotenok?” 

“He stole my shirt when I made it too cold for-” Bucky cut himself off with a groan, “I don’t think he realizes that he’s a menace.”

“And you didn’t think _maybe_ he did it on purpose?” 

Bucky glared at her.

“Or that _maybe,_ a certain Punk who knows you _very well,_ has been having a lot of conversations with pauk?”

Bucky clenched his jaw. “So. Peter. And Steve.”

“Have been plotting, yes.” 

Bucky nodded and headed back to his floor, making a note to kick Steve’s ass soon. Peter was curled up on the sofa with a blanket that looked suspiciously like the one from his bed.

“Sorry, I-”

Bucky held up a hand. “Got advice from Steve?”

Peter nodded. 

Bucky walked over and tilted his chin up, leaning in for a kiss. “Next time, just ask.”

Peter smiled at that. 

Bucky stood back up and winked. “But feel free to keep wearing my clothes.” 


	2. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets hit with something that was meant for Loki, Peter helps him through the effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just barely made this one in 500 words. lets hope docs didn't fuck up the count.

They had just barely gotten past kissing when Bucky got nailed with a fine powder from one of Loki’s bitter exes. Loki had promptly hosed him off and dropped him, still dripping wet, into Peter’s lap. 

“He will need to be bedded promptly, repeatedly, and-” he pursed his lips and cringed, “rather satisfactorily if you wish him to stay alive.”

“W-what?”

“He has been hit with an enchanted soil. It was meant to… _renew_ ardor with a damoiseau I parted from.”

Peter closed his eyes, took a breath, and then glared at Loki. “So _your_ ex tried to sex pollen you, _missed,_ and now Bucky might die if we don’t fuck.” 

“You must do the bedding.”

Peter shook his head and waved Loki off, carefully lifting Bucky and carrying him to their room, stumbling when Bucky decided to start kissing his neck. Peter laid Bucky on the bed and kissed his forehead. “I wish we could’ve had a more romantic first time.” 

Bucky shrugged. “S’not like we weren’t already planning to.” 

Peter smiled and traced Bucky’s lips with his fingers, dragging them down and starting to unbuckle all of his holsters, one by one. Occasionally, Peter would kiss the leather or handles, gently placing them onto Bucky’s dresser. 

Peter did his best to keep Bucky calm as the spell sank in, sweat forming on his skin, muscles shaking. Peter hurried through making sure Bucky was ready before slowly pressing in, kissing him the whole time. 

Bucky ripped the sheets when Peter started to thrust.

Peter smiled and sat back, pulling Bucky’s hips onto him and adjusting until Bucky started to swear. He watched as precome dripped onto Bucky’s abs, his cock slowly growing darker as Peter hit his prostate on each thrust. 

Before Bucky orgasmed, Peter slid his hands up to Bucky’s shoulders and pulled him into his lap. Peter steadied him, then wrapped a hand around Bucky’s cock and leaned forward to lick his chest. Bucky came quickly, Peter following right behind as Bucky squeezed around him.

Peter ran his finger through the mess on his chest and licked it off. “I’m definitely sucking you off later.”

Bucky let out a laugh, and they settled on the bed. 

Bucky mumbled into the silence. “M’sorry.” 

Peter looked over. “Why sorry?”

Bucky shrugged. “Shoulda been able to wait ’til you were ready.” 

“Until... _I_ was ready?”

Bucky nodded and kissed Peter’s shoulder. 

“Oh, babe... I thought you were just-”

“If you say old fashioned, I swear.”

Peter held up his hand. “I wasn’t. Was totally gonna say, uh, being romantic.”

Bucky ruffled his hair and kissed him. “Sure ya were, pauk.” 

Peter scrunched his nose. “No calling me that. That’s Nat’s nickname,” he glanced between them, “and it looks like you’re going to be needing another _rather satisfactory bedding_ soon.”

“If I can’t quote Nat,” Bucky rolled so he was on top, “No quoting Loki.” 

Peter agreed with a kiss and got to work burning off the rest of the magic. 


	3. Making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one a couple days late

Bucky was a sucker for Peter in his clothes. 

_Peter_ was a sucker for Bucky's filthy mouth.

Logically, he knew that Bucky wasn't a sweet apple-pie altar boy type, no matter how he looked fresh from the barber's chair. He might have been able to fool the sweet old ladies when he slipped into his Brooklyn lilt and called them darlin' with his best smile, but Peter knew intimately how Bucky could turn that word into a weapon.

 _"Darlin'_ what you do to me."

Peter whined as Bucky growled those words against his neck, holding his hips still with the gentlest pressure. Sure, Peter could easily overpower Bucky, but that choice to not do so was intoxicating when Peter was perched on Bucky's lap and kissing him. 

Bucky loved to slowly tease him, all sweet names and gentle touching.


	4. Crying

They both had their nightmares. Peter would wake up screaming about his Uncle, and Bucky, well... Bucky had a lot to scream about, but he was more likely to freeze up. Peter would wake up to Bucky, barely shaking as the tears streamed down his face. Bucky flinched the first few times Peter would lean in and gently comfort him- flashback to when his handlers would get mad at him for not being perfectly still. 

Peter learned to make sure Bucky was present before wrapping himself around Bucky's body, telling random stories about his days until the shaking cooled off. They spent many nights like that- Bucky pretending he wasn't crying and Peter rambling about his training.

Peter smiled as those days slowly got farther apart, and both their nightmares turned from an expected nightly interruption into a rare occurrence. 

But mostly, Peter smiled as Bucky healed.


	5. Rope Play

Bucky smirked down at him, metal fingers trailing along Peter's shoulders. "So, you ready?"

Peter smiled and nodded.

"Words."

"Yes, Sarge."

_"Brat."_

Peter chuckled. "No, Sarge, _never."_

Bucky grumbled under his breath but turned to grab the rope. "Remember, you have to be good. This isn't the special rope or your webs. And when I ask for check-in, you don't joke." 

Peter nodded; he would never make a joke of that. "Of course."

Bucky snapped his fingers. "Stand, arms behind your back." 

Peter hesitated after he stood, unsure of exactly how Bucky wanted him. 

"I'll fix the pose, just stretch then put your arms back." 

Peter let out a breath, Bucky always knew. "Thank you." 

He rolled his shoulders and stood still, arms just too far back to be a natural pose, but not holding any pose for Bucky. "You want this on?" 

There was a strip of silk dangling from Bucky's flesh hand. Peter thought it over- his skin was sensitive, but today it wasn't overbearing for him. The loss of his vision wouldn't be too bad. "Yes, Sarge." 

Bucky sighed at the title but gently knotted the fabric around Peter's head. Peter jumped at the first touch on his arms, and Bucky murmured an apology, shuffling his feet more on the floor after. Peter felt the first loops slide up his arms, onto his shoulders. The next one was on his arms and pulled them closer together, tugging a bit before more loops joined, quickly working down his arms. Peter's skin was tingly from the gentle slide of the loops up his arms. 

"How are you?"

Peter shifted a bit. "Good, green, excellent Sarge." 

"I'm going to move you now. Onto the bed."

"Okay," Peter sighed. 

Bucky shuffled around, opening drawers before returning to the bed. "Your choice. Massage or sex." 

Peter whined. "Sex, definitely sex."

"What was that, brat?"

"Sex, Sarge, _please."_

Bucky dragged Peter around on the bed, moving things, and Peter was left in several positions he would've been happy to stay in, but then he was seated against the headboard, pillows supporting his arms. Before he could ask, Bucky was in his lap and kissing him. Peter could feel something against his cock, and then Bucky was holding him still and sliding down.

Peter moaned loudly, pulling back. "I thought-"

"Nah, today I wanted to ride you. Had a plug in all day for you."

"Sarge. Sarge, not gonna last."

Peter could feel Bucky holding back his laughter at that. "Didn't expect ya to. I won't either."

Bucky was stroking himself, and Peter kept trying to look down, but the blindfold made it pointless. True to his word, Bucky didn't last long, covering Peter's abs. The feeling of it slowly dripping down his skin was what pushed him over the edge, ripping the ropes and pulling Bucky down into his lap.

"That was fun," Bucky laughed, "even if you did break our last rope..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tie is a dragonfly sleeve/armbinder.


End file.
